


Just close your eyes.

by MyWaywardSon



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWaywardSon/pseuds/MyWaywardSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had incredibly bad Jo and Ellen feels so I wrote a fic based around the song Safe and Sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just close your eyes.

The hell hound tore at her flesh, tugging at her skin. It wasn't long until Dean,Ellen and Sam rushed to her aid blasting the hound but the damage was done.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_ _when I said, I'll never let you go_

The group carried Jo into a nearby store and barricaded the door preventing any hounds from entering.  
Blood was gushing out of her body and her head started to spin, she was going to die and that was unavoidable. Ellen bandaged her daughter up as much as she could but even that wasn't enough, Jo didn't fear death anymore, she'd seen enough horror in the world to know that death was an easy challenge to conquer.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

She'd finally be at peace.

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

Maybe she'd meet her father and Ash. No, death wasn't scary anymore, if she had one last shot at saving the world then this was it and she knew it.

It was hard to do but eventually she convinced the others to let her sacrifice herself to stop ,well , The Apocalypse.

Tears streamed down her face as Dean placed a gentle kiss on her lips as a sign of finality and as his own goodbye.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later." he whispered caressing her cheek

"Make it later." was all she could respond. This was it, who knows when she'd see her friends again. Maybe she wouldn't.

_Just close your eyes_ _The sun is going down_

Jo pushed all thoughts to the back of her mind as her mother crouched down next to her " Mom, no" she begged understanding exactly what her mother planned.

_You'll be alright_ _No one can hurt you now_

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important. But I will not leave you here alone."

_Come morning light_ _ You and I'll be safe and sound _

"Dean—" Sam muttered turning to his brother for help, they couldn't lose two friends in one day, they'd already lost too many.

"Get going now, boys." was all Ellen said

"Ellen—" Dean tried, willing her to come with them.

"I said go. And Dean? Kick it in the ass. Don't miss." there was a stubborn tone to Ellen's voice, even in her last moments she was strong enough to say no to the boys. They couldn't ask her to leave Jo, the only person she had left, it would be too much.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_ _Everything's on fire_

There'd be no convincing her so the boys said their last tearful goodbyes to their beloved friends and left.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_ _Hold onto this lullaby_

Heroes, a word which carried far too much pain upon it's back. So what if they killed they the Devil? They'd lost even more and they hadn't had much to begin with. In silence Dean and Sam made their way to the roof, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

_ Even when the music's gone  Just close your eyes _

Ellen unlocked the doors and cautiously broke the salt line.

_The sun is going down_

"I will always love you, baby." Ellen assured Jo, when no reply was heard she looked to her daughter "Honey?" but Jo was gone and Ellen would soon be following.

_You'll be alright_

"It's okay, it's okay. That's my good girl. " Ellen muttered through her broken sobs. There was no escaping this life, you were a hunter until the end and this was the end.

_No one can hurt you now_

As the hounds growled entering the shop, hissing and howling Ellen took the button out of Jo's limp hand and cried out "You can go straight back to hell you ugly bitch!" and that was it the building exploded, slaughtering everyone inside.

_ Come morning light  You and I'll be safe and sound. _

The Winchesters turned back seeing the explosion and forced themselves to go on.

They'd just lost two of their closest friends and now they had a monster to kill.

The Devil.

Dean would make sure he wouldn't miss when he shot that son of bitch.

He had no mercy in himself only anger and grief.

He'd make Jo and Ellen's death mean something, even it if killed him.

 

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound.._


End file.
